A fine, fine line
by Angi3
Summary: There's a fine fine line between love and a waste of time. So what happens when you cross it? One shot DG


Disclamer: I am not J.k. so none of this belogs to me... enjoy

I never understood why I felt so drawn to him. We were so different after all… I mean me goody two shoes with the prince of evil? But at night when I went for my walks I would see him by the lake. He looked so lonesome. It was then I though maybe just maybe we weren't so different after all. One night I worked up the courage to talk to him he didn't even answer me just got up and left. I wish I had given up then.

_**There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;**_

But I kept trying to get him to talk to me. Night after night I went back to the lake. Finally he answered me! We sat and talked for hours. I told him things I would never dream of telling anyone, things I had locked deep inside my heart and thrown away the key. It became our nightly ritual. I thought this friendship could grow into something more. I know now that I was wrong but if you could have seen the looks he gave to me. If you could have seen how tender he could be… you would understand. I daydreamed so much in those days. Sometimes I didn't know when my dream ended and reality began. I fooled my self into thinking that he and I… that he and I had something.

_**There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.**_

I had crossed the line that line between my dreams and reality. I had turned all my hopes and dreams into this perfect world that never would have happened! I loved him with all my heart and soul and he just saw me as his shrink. The signs were all there if I had just looked for them. But no, oh no how could… me ms. Trusting ever do a thing like that. He would never understand the things I felt for him.

_**There's a fine, fine line between love**_**  
And a waste of time.**

I wish he had said some thing to me. But he never answered me when I told him I loved him. He just smiled a bit… or I think he did. I don't even know anymore what really happened. All I know is that one night he stopped coming to the lake and I swear I could feel my heart breaking. It was all a waste of time. All those looks, and thoughts that had passed between us meant nothing. It was all a fucking waste of time…

_**There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."**_

I fooled my self into thinking that I was living out my dreams… my wonderful fairytale. It was all lies... everything he told me. His father probably doesn't hit him and his mother probably loves him. But what if they weren't lies? What if he was telling the truth and the lie was I. What if I was the lie? What if it was my fault he left without a goodbye. He used to call me wonderful… wonderful do you hear that?

_**I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,**_

I guess if he didn't love me back it's not like it's a crime but

_**there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.**_

Yes I crossed that line from love to a waste of time but it's not like it was my fault. He could have stopped me! He could have pushed me away when I leaned in for a kiss, he could have never spoken to me… it was just a waste of time. But maybe the line is so fine that anyone can cross it, that maybe just maybe he loved me too. No… I need to stop fooling myself.

_**And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.**_

It's been 2 years, and I still can't forget. I have too move on! I have to let go of what we had… no of what I thought we had. He's just so lost, and I want to be the one to catch him when he finally falls. He doesn't know what he wants anymore than I do. So why is it such a crime to cross that line?

_**For my own sanity, I've got to close the door**_  
**And walk awa_y..._**_**Oh...**_

I know I should just walk away from him if I ever want to live a normal life again. I'll shut the door on his misery and pretend he doesn't exist. Pretend I never cared for him. It's for the best I suppose.

_**There's a fine, fine line between together and not**_

We were never together like I told myself we were. Sure, we made love under the stars. No, no we didn't. It never happened because if it had I would never be able to let go, He had his little slut and I had Harry. Sweet innocent Harry, God if he knew he it would kill him.

_**And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...**_

I wanted the stars. I wanted to heal him. I wanted him to love me. Instead what did I get? What did ms. Ginny Weasley get? A reality check, that's what I got. I got 2 years of questioning everything I have ever felt for anyone. I should have gone after him when he stopped showing up. I should have done something anything! Now that I know that it's too late. Isn't it a little ironic that now I know … yea I guess your right it's just plain stupid. It's stupid to blame him… we both crossed that line together because we were too busy thinking about "now". I guess we'll both pay for it with the rest of our lives.

_**There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.**_


End file.
